Fearless
by alicecullen91
Summary: Bella Swan just moved to Forks to start out her junior year of high school. She finds a great group of friends and is liking Forks much more than she expected. But can she let go of her fears and find love? Canon pairings, some OOC. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Dad, that's really not necessary. Why don't you just let me cook?"

"Bells, don't be ridiculous. You just got here today, there is no way I am making you cook for me. And besides, I'll bet there will be some kids from school at the diner. It wouldn't hurt to know a few people before school starts tomorrow." Charlie finished.

I guess he was right. I just got in from Phoenix today and I was starting school tomorrow. Summer ended a week ago, but we didn't finalize the situation in time for me come before the year started. It wouldn't hurt to know a few people. That way it won't be as awkward.

"Let me just grab a jacket, I think it's still raining out," I said as I turned to go up the stairs. I grabbed my jacket off my bed after nearly tripping on my unpacked suitcases. I lived with my mom my whole life, but since Charlie and Renee separated she has gotten a new husband. Phil is a minor league baseball player and travels a lot. I could tell Renee wanted to go with him, but she always stayed with me instead, so I decided it was time to pay Charlie a more permanent visit.

Forks, Washington was tiny. And Forks High School isn't half the size of my old school. Everybody has known each other all their lives, and I'm coming in at the start of junior year. It was going to be interesting.

The Carver Café was pretty small, but Charlie knew everyone there. I went threw many introductions, and apparently I was reacquainted with people I had met during summer visits. When we finally reached our table and I started to scan the menu when the most beautiful family I'd ever seen walked in.

The father figure was tall and blonde, and the woman I assumed to be his wife was a gorgeous brunette. They had two kids who appeared to be my age with them. The girl was tiny and had short black hair. And the boy. Oh my. He had gorgeous, disheveled, bronze hair and a perfect face with stunning emerald eyes. He was much taller than his sister.

"Char- Dad, who's that?"

"Who? Oh, they're the Cullens. That's Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme, and their children, Edward and Alice. I think they're around your age. Nice family. Good kids. They moved here a few years ago from Chicago." Charlie was police chief and knew everyone's story. Each family was judged by the behavior of their kids.

We finished our meal in silence but when we got up to leave Charlie went straight for the Cullen's table instead of the door. I followed obediently and stood beside him.

"Hi Charlie!" Alice said cheerfully. "Is this Isabella?" Charlie nodded and Alice jumped up to envelope me in a hug.

"Alice," Esme warned.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Isabella! My name is Alice. We'll be going to school together. It's so nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too, Alice. And please, call me Bella." I told her, surprised at her giddiness.

"Bella, this my father Carlisle, my mother Esme, and my brother Edward." Alice pointed everyone out with her arm still around me.

"It's nice to meet all of you." I said politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Carlisle said as he shook my hand.

Esme shook my hand as well, "It's very nice to meet you, dear."

"Bella, it's so nice to meet you," said Edward in a velvety voice. As he took my hand, I swear I felt a jolt of energy.

"Y- You too," I smiled. His was amazing as he smiled back.

"I wanted Bella to know some kids before school started tomorrow," Stated Charlie.

"Well it looks like Alice is already taken with Bella," Carlisle laughed.

"Oh Edward! We should drive Bella to school!" Alice started clapping.

"That'd be great. But Alice, why am I taking you and not Rose?" Edward asked her.

"She's fixing her car so Emmett is taking her and Jasper," Alice explained semi-calmly.

"Oh Bella!" Goodbye calm. "We're going to be the best of friends! Me, you, and Rose can have sleepovers, and go shopping!" Alice started clapping again.

"And she's off," Edward murmured.

"And we can get mani-pedis! Oh! And in the summer we can go down to the beaches at La Push! Bella we're going to have so much fun!" She enveloped me in another hug.

"Well Bells, we'd better get going," Charlie stated.

"Alright, it was nice meeting you all!" I smiled at everyone. I started to feel a little dizzy when Edward smiled his gorgeous smile back.

"I'll see you in the morning, Bella," He said in his magnificent voice.

"We'll be there first thing!" Alice told me as she hugged me once more. "Do you want me to come over early and help you pick out an outfit?"

"That's okay," I laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"They're such nice kids," Charlie said again as we left.

"Yeah," I said absent-mindedly, I was too busy thinking about those beautiful green eyes and that perfect bronze hair.

I woke up the next day and instantly remembered I'd be seeing Edward in 45 minutes. I got up and brushed my teeth and did all the regular bathroom necessities. I walked to my closet and couldn't decide what to wear. I had all these ridiculous v-neck and low cut shirts Renee insisted on buying me but I just chose a plain, semi-tight fitting, blue t-shirt and my favorite pair of jeans and black cons. I went down to the kitchen and found Charlie was already gone. I ate a granola bar and waited patiently with my jacket in hand for Edward and Alice to arrive. A shiny, silver Volvo pulled up and I assumed that was them. I got up to throw away my garbage and when I grabbed my book bag the doorbell rang. I opened it expecting Alice to find Edward standing there, looking stunning.

"Good morning, Bella," His voice was even better than I remembered.

"Good morning, Edward," I replied kind of shyly, "I'm sorry if you were out here long before you rung."

"Don't even worry about it. That color blue looks lovely on you," He complimented.

"Thank you," I blushed. He just smiled as he opened the door behind the driver's side for me.

"Good morning Bella!" Alice chirped before Edward could even shut the door. I could see him chuckling as he got in.

"Good morning Alice."

"Okay, so I want to tell you who everyone is so you'll know when you come and sit with us at lunch. My boyfriend is Jasper. Rosalie is his twin sister. She is Emmett's girlfriend. Emmett is Edward's best friend. Do you have all that?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I think," I was relieved that it seemed Edward was single.

"Jasper is the blond, and Rosalie is too-"

"Alice," Edward cut her off, "You don't have to describe them. I'm sure they'll introduce themselves."

By then we were there.

"Jasper!" Alice screamed as Edward opened my door for me. "Edward, show Bella where her classes are!"

"She hasn't seen him for two days, that's like an eternity for them," Edward explained Alice's eagerness as she jumped into his arms.

"Shall we?" He held out his arm for me to take. As I slipped my arm into his, I felt that shock again. Did he feel it too? He had to. We started walking towards what I assumed to be the office. It was going to be a long day.

---------------------------------------------  
This is really my first attempt at fanfiction. Review and let me know what you think! I'm going to try to make the chapters much longer. My goal is five pages a chapter, this one is about two and a half. I hope you like it! Don't forget to review! =]


	2. Chapter 2

The schedules in here are Bella and Edward's actual schedules from Twilight. It took me forever to find them haha. I though it was in SM's interveiw on TwilightMom's, but it was the Lexicon's.  
I have no idea if the bit of Spanish in this chapter is right. I took French. I used iGoogle's converter lol.  
Sorry for any mistakes, I tried to proof read it.

BPOV

"You're schedule is basically the same as mine, just in a different order," Edward said as he appraised my schedule. It went like this:

English  
Government  
Trigonometry  
Spanish  
Lunch  
Biology  
Gym

And according to Edward, his was:

Calculus  
Government  
English  
Gym  
Lunch  
Biology  
Spanish

As Edward walked me to my English class, he told me he'd meet me after first so we could walk me to Government. After second, he'd walk me to Trig and give me directions to Spanish before he would go to English. He'd meet after Spanish and we'd walk to lunch, then to Biology, and he'd walk me to Gym before he continued to Spanish. He'd meet me after Gym and walk me to the car. At least Edward was in two of my classes, according to him Alice was only in lunch with me. He wasn't sure if any of our friends had classes with me, but I probably wouldn't recognize them if they were and they certainly wouldn't know me.

"Wait outside the door here if I'm not here before you leave," Edward informed me as we reached my English class.

"Alright. Thank you so much for all of your help, Edward. I really appreciate it."

"The pleasure is all mine. I'd better go so I'm not late for Calculus. I'll see you shortly," Edward smiled.

"See you later," I said as he turned to leave. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I walked in.

The teacher assigned me seat towards the back of the room, thankfully.

"Jessica will help you with your schedule," The teacher smiled.

"Of course I will!" The girl I assumed was Jessica said as I took my seat.

"You must be Isabella," She said.

"Bella," I corrected her.

"Okay, Bella. Let me see your schedule," She said as I went to pull it out.

"We have Trig and Spanish together," She smiled. "Do you need any help finding your classes?"

"No, that's okay. I already have someone helping me," I smiled as I thought of Edward.

"Well anyways, I'm Jessica Stanley. Where'd you move from?" She asked.

"Phoenix," I didn't want to share my life story with this girl I hardly knew. Thankfully class started then and she didn't get another chance to ask questions.

"Okay, Bella. I'll see you later," She said once the bell rang before she left. I took my time getting my things because I figured Edward wouldn't be there yet. I walked out of the room to see him running towards me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I took that long," He said, out of breath.

"Its fine," I reassured him.

"How was English?"

"Bearable."

"Did you meet anyone?"

"Yeah uhm.. Her name was Jessica something or other."

"Stanley?"

"Yeah, that's it. What?" I asked after he chuckled.

"Nothing, she showed interest in me last year, and after I politely hinted I didn't feel the same, she's been slightly scornful."

"That doesn't surprise me. She seems like that kind of person," I wouldn't be like that towards him if I found out he wasn't interested in me. But I had no plans of letting him know that I was.

"Well here we are the wonderful class of Government!" He said with mock enthusiasm. "It'll be even worse than English," He warned me.

"Great," I mumbled.

Thankfully there was an empty seat next to Edward that the teacher assigned me to. A few of the girls looked jealous that Edward was talking to me. Hopefully he wasn't interested in any of the girls here. Not that he'd be interested in me. I've already seen many girls much prettier than I am. I'm pretty plain.

Edward explained a little about the class after the teacher announced we were having a free period. He also mentioned that he was by himself at his lab table and biology and that he was hopeful I'd be placed there. I had to restrain myself from grinning ear to ear.

"So how are you liking Forks?" He asked.

"It's okay.. Well, honestly, I hate Forks. Some of the people aren't so bad," After I said that he had the most adorable crooked grin on his face, "But Forks.. Not so much."

"What about it don't you like?"

"It's so small compared to Phoenix. I miss the sun and the heat. I absolutely despise the rain."

"Then why did you leave?"

"My mom got remarried."

"And you don't like the guy." He stated.

"No, Phil's great. It's just he's a baseball player-"

"Anyone I would know?" He interrupted me.

"Probably not. He's strictly minor league. But he travels a lot and I could tell my mom wanted to go with him, but she stayed back with me. So I decided to come live with Charlie for awhile." I finished.

"And now you're unhappy," He stated again.

"No, not really, I don't know. I'm not unhappy, but I'm not ecstatic. I guess I'm just content. I don't really know anybody yet and I'm still getting used to it."

"You know Alice and me."

"Yeah, but not well, I mean I only met you guys yesterday. But you are really my only friends here."

"Well, give it a few days. That'll change. Though I don't know how I feel about sharing you, except with Jasper, Emmett, and Rose. I can live with that," He smiled that gorgeous half smile again and I was thrilled with the words that just came out of his mouth.

"Can you tell me more about them?" I asked.

"Sure. Well Emmett is just a big goofball. I think you guys will really get along. Rose doesn't take to new people too well, but give it a little time and I think you guys will be good friends. She just takes awhile to warm up to people. Jasper is Alice's whole life. He's a pretty laid back, calm guy. He's kind of like the peacemaker if things get out of hand. I'm excited for you to meet every one. I'm sure they'll love you."

"I hope," Rose sounded a bit difficult. Alice seemed pretty confident we'd get along. And so did Edward, I guess.

"Well the whole way home last night she didn't stop talking about how much fun you guys were going to have."

"Oh man. I hope I don't disappoint, I'm not one for shopping."

"I'm sure Alice will change all that. At least she'll try," He chuckled. "I don't see how anyone could be disappointed in you."

Was he flirting? Or was that just me? I really hoped he was but it was probably just me finding something that's not even there. I mean, look at all these girls practically drooling over him. Why would he choose me?

"Bella? Are you okay?" I heard him ask.

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I zoned out for a minute. I'm just nervous about the rest of the day," I said. I wasn't lying. I really was nervous. That's just not what I was thinking about just then.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry. But the bell's about to ring."

"Oh, okay," And just then the bell rang. I was kind of disappointed my free time with Edward was up.

"So on to Trig?" He asked.

"Yeah. Math. Just lovely," I replied sarcastically.

"I had that last year, it's not that bad. The teacher is pretty nice."

"That's good to hear."

"Well here we are. Enjoy Trig, Bella. I'll see you next period."

"Okay, thanks Edward. See you then," I said before walking into my next class. So far Government was definitely my favorite.

When I walked up to talk to the teacher, Jessica came up and talked her into seating me next to her and a girl named Angela. Jessica led me to my seat and asked how my last class was. She looked at me kind of funny when I said great.

"Anyways, this is Angela. Angela, this is Bella," Jessica introduced us.

"Hi Bella! It's so nice to meet you," Angela said.

"It's nice meeting you too, Angela," I smiled. Even though I just met her, I already like her more than Jessica.

"I hope you like Forks," Angela said cheerfully.

"Yeah, me too," I mumbled, though there were aspects I was clearly enjoying.

"How long have you been here?" Asked Angela curiously.

"Just yesterday, actually."

"So you haven't really met anyone yet," Jessica said.

"Not really, just a few people."

"Any boys?" Jessica asked.

"Not really," Just Edward.

"Hey! Isabella, right?" Asked some chess club looking kid.

"Bella, actually."

"Oh hey Bella! My name's Eric, it's nice to meet you!" He seemed overly cheerful about meeting me.

"You too, Eric."

"Let me know if you need anything!" He offered hopefully.

"Will do," Not.

Eric took a seat behind Angela, but before he could say anything else, class started. I tried to pay attention, I really did. I was successful about half of the time. I just kept looking forward to lunch with Edward. And I was looking forward to seeing Alice again meeting everyone. To my knowledge, none of them have been in any of my classes. Hopefully one would be in gym so I wouldn't be alone. Gym is a nightmare for me. I'm so uncoordinated and clumsy, I shouldn't be allowed to play.

Edward was right, the class wasn't too bad and teacher seemed fairly easy. Not soon enough, class was over and more offers to walk me to Spanish emerged.

"No, it's okay. Really. Someone is coming. I'd hate to leave them," I tried.

"But Bella, we're going to the same place. That's silly," Jessica practically pleaded.

"Jessica, trust me. It's fine. And besides, I have no way to tell them I don't any help. Please, go," I urged.

"Alright," Jessica agreed. Finally.

I let them all leave before I walked out to find Edward standing there.

"Oh, Edward, I'm sorry! Were you waiting long?"

"No, you're fine," He assured me.

"I was waiting for everyone to leave first. I had many offers to be walked to Spanish."

"By who?" He asked, curiously.

"Jessica and Eric," I replied.

"And you turned them down for me?"

"Of course."

"Well that was very sweet of you."

"I'd feel terribly leaving you. I'm sure you're going out of your way."

"It's fine, Bella. I'd much rather walk you than go straight there."

"Well, I appreciate your company, and I'd much rather have you than anyone else who has offered."

"Thank you Bella, but we are here so I'll see you shortly to escort you to lunch. Disfrute de español."

"Bye Edward."

"Bye Bella."

As I walked in, I found yet another seat reserved for me by Jessica.

The rest of lunch will be in the next chapter.  
Review please and let me know what you think! =]


End file.
